


Finding Solace

by nightfullofstars



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfullofstars/pseuds/nightfullofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What he doesn't say, and what Clarine still knows too little to understand, is that her presence and naively childlike perspective on the world is refreshing. What he doesn't say is that she reminds him of better times, of times when he, too, was naive to the cruelty of the world and war. What he doesn't say is that he appreciates her company." (or, Clarine finds that Rutger is shockingly open, when he wants to be.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Solace

He moves so quickly in the waning light.

_"Come like that and make me laugh every once in awhile, Clarine."_

His sword makes contact with the log set before him so quickly that Clarine thinks she imagined it, and she watches in awe as the target splits perfectly as Rutger skillfully jumps back.

Perhaps this is a mistake.

She takes a step back, meaning to leave the myrmidon to his training, though her foot crunches noisily on a spare twig behind her. Rutger pauses, looks up, and his gaze makes contact with her own. Clarine is sure that her face must be fifty different shades of red as she stammers, hastily, "Don't mind me, I, uh. Was just looking for medical herbs for Ellen." For a moment, she's stunned by her ability to think of such a passable excuse on the spot. Perhaps she isn't nearly as obvious as she thought after all. Still, for good measure, she adds, "I didn't realize anyone was out here. I could leave, if you'd like." She looks to the toes of her boots, yet she's still very aware of Rutger's perceptive gaze trained steadily on her as she waits for his answer.

"No," he says, slowly. "You can stay."

Clarine doesn't realize she was holding her breath until that moment.

Praying that she doesn't come across as too eager, Clarine steps back into the clearing before settling upon a stump at the very edge of the area, crossing her legs and delicately placing her hands upon her knees as a lady ought to. Curiously, she watches as Rutger steps forward to pick up another similar target, setting it upon a stump much like the one she sits upon. She hadn't meant to say anything, yet the words tumble from her mouth unbidden, childlike curiosity dampening her tone as she asks, "Where did you get the targets? I didn't see anything like those in camp." Perhaps they were stored in Merlinus's cart, she muses, but even then she would have seen them when she had gone to switch her more worn staff with another newer one earlier this evening, before Rutger had mysteriously left the company of the others with nothing but his sword at his side.

She really hopes she doesn't gasp when the smallest of smiles tugs at the edge of Rutger's lips, because that'd be _really_ embarrassing.

"I made them myself," he admits, and Clarine can't help but be surprised by the tinge of pride that worms its way into his tone as he looks to the target. "It's a bit tedious, but it helps keep both me and my sword sharp."

Yes, that's certainly the most she's heard him say about himself since... Ever, really. Fascinated, she tries her luck as she asks, cautiously, "Why don't you train with the others?" He scoffs, but the smile doesn't leave his lips. She's almost tempted to ask him if he needs to visit the infirmary, or if she ought to just grab her staff and bring it back here.

"Clarine," he states, flatly, and the girl in question tries to remind her heart that there really is nothing special about him saying her name, regardless of how long it took him to do so. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm hardly a people person."

_Was that... Sarcasm?_

She really is making leaps and bounds with him today. But, ah, she shouldn't get too excited. Perhaps this is an imposter, imitating Rutger so she'll lower her guard and then he'll kidnap her and sell her on the black market, and she'll never see her parents or brother again and --

Despite her precautions, she tries her luck again as she asks, "Why did you let me stay, then?"

He's suddenly silent, then.

 _Ah_ , she thinks, trying not to be too disappointed. _Perhaps it's too soon, for that sort of question._

But then there's his voice, admittedly muted and reluctant as he delicately speaks, as though talking to an unpredictable animal, "You're entertaining." What he doesn't say, and what Clarine still knows too little to understand, is that her presence and naively childlike perspective on the world is refreshing. What he doesn't say is that she reminds him of better times, of times when he, too, was naive to the cruelty of the world and war. What he doesn't say is that he appreciates her company.

Defiantly, Clarine puffs out her cheeks before mumbling dejectedly, "That's not the kind of thing you say to a lady, Rutger."

His brow lifts, but he doesn't say anything until he's struck the target before him. Once the log splits, he turns to her, brows still raised as his gaze bores into her. "Then what sort of things should I be saying?"

Clarine doesn't even hesitate as she boasts, proudly, "Why, the kind of thing my brother would say, of course --"

"Your brother," Rutger interjects before clearing the target and taking its spot on the stump it rested upon. "I haven't spoken to him much. What's he like?"

Clarine blinks once, then twice.

"Well," she starts, still baffled by the question and Rutger's shockingly blunt approach. He's turned completely towards her now, feet planted firmly on the ground as his gaze studies her unwaveringly. Clearing her throat, she tries again, "Why, he's a gentleman, but of course. He's kind, and gentle, and..." She trails off, her eyes narrowing to slits. "Why do you want to know? Couldn't you just speak to him yourself? We _are_ all apart of the same force, you know."

Again, Rutger scoffs, and Clarine can't help but feel a bit embarrassed. The reaction makes her feel like more of a foolish child than anything else but, ah -- that's probably how Rutger sees her, anyways, so it's just as well. "It's more interesting hearing you describe him," Rutger says, shockingly straight-forward as Clarine's cheeks warm and her hands clench tightly at the ends of her skirt. "I don't really have any desire to speak to him myself."

Oh, that simply would _not_ do.

"You ought to," Clarine states, hoping she comes across as authoritative and not whiney. "There's a lot you could learn from Klein, and I'm sure he'd be more than happy to speak with you, and train with you, and --"

She's crudely interrupted as a chuckle -- that's right, a _chuckle_ , of all things -- bubbles from Rutger's throat. Idly, at the back of her mind, she remembers the myrmidon's words from their last conversation and finds herself wondering just what about her Rutger finds so funny. After all, Clarine's never been any less than genuine when it comes to speaking with the teen before her, and laughing at a lady as he has been is _beyond_ disrespectful, and simply...

Nice. Rutger laughing at her -- _with her_ , Klein would say -- is nice.

 _Still_ , Clarine has a reputation to uphold, regardless of how nice it is to see Rutger's shell steadily chip away. "I don't understand what's so funny," she says, crossing her arms against her chest and tilting her chin somewhat to give her the air of someone important. Rutger merely shakes his head, silent giggles -- _giggles_ \-- falling past his lips as her eyes narrow. "I'm serious."

"It's nothing," he breathes, though Clarine is fully aware that his gaze is focused upon her feet rather than her eyes. He stands then, mirth tugging at his lips as he looks down upon the troubadour sitting before him. "You really ought to come out here more, Clarine."

He's inviting her to spend time with him.

Awed, she finds herself openly gaping at the boy before her before suddenly remembering that no, a lady must _never_ gape. She stands also, dusting off her skirt and keeping her chin in the air as she responds, calmly, "Maybe I shall."

Rutger's smile remains until they reach the edges of camp.

 

**Author's Note:**

> somehow, i woke up at 2 AM with a killer headache and spontaneously wrote rutger/clarine. yeah, i'm just as confused as you are.  
> this piece is kind of dumb, but i'm really fond of the idea of clarine following rutger to his private training grounds, perhaps healing any unnecessary wounds he receives, sharing stories about herself while he trains, etc..... also, i like the idea of rutger -- who really can't be any older than 18 -- exhibiting an oddly childlike side when alone with clarine, because let's face it, the kid needs a break. also the end of their a support seems to have revealed a bit of a teasing nature on rutger's part sooooo.... i wanted the chance to explore rutger as a boy, rather than a teen who had to grow up too soon. however, i wanted to also express that, of course, he is still the edgey (tm) myrmidon that we all know and love, and that his more youthful side is more or less brought out by clarine's childish nature. not sure if that came across the way i wanted buuuut ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ you know. that was the objective, or smth. anywho, i hope you all enjoyed!!


End file.
